


Appreciate Your Life

by sawfilms



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Gen, i make david's last name "radford", this is my own interpretation of david's character and what occurs following the bear trap, what happens following the events of saw 0.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawfilms/pseuds/sawfilms
Summary: "Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not any more."





	Appreciate Your Life

_I’m bleeding._

 

That’s the first thought that really comes to mind as he stumbles into his apartment, hands weakly holding the shredded pieces of his face together as blood seeped between his fingers, coating his hands with crimson. Going home after something this severe occurred was probably not the smartest thing he’s ever done, but David didn’t trust police enough to go to them, and if he went to the hospital, he would be confronted by his coworkers. So, he made his way home, head becoming foggier and foggier with every second that passed.

 _It was the blood loss_ , his brain supplied helpfully as he trips and collapses against the kitchen sink, letting out a gasp when one of his hands falls from his face. The feeling of the skin hanging loose from his jaw made his stomach lurch and he heaved into the sink, tears and sweat mingling with the blood that flowed freely down the drain. He only vaguely remembers what caused his injuries in the first place. _The metal mouthpiece_ , he thinks to himself as he stares blankly as blood _drip drip dripped_ down the drain, mingling with drool and tears. It was too wide for his mouth, obviously having been forced in with some difficulty. _Whoever had made it made it too wide._

He remembers the taste of copper on his tongue as the beginnings of gashes began to form on the insides of his cheeks when he awoke to his nightmare. Every movement he made with his head made them worse, digging sharpened and ragged metal deeper and deeper into his flesh until he finally yanked the metal contraption off of his head, the mouthpiece tearing through his cheeks like it was nothing - like his skin was melted butter. After that it was a blur.

He must have blacked out for a second, because he comes to practically face-first in the sink, half conscious and barely able to stand. He makes a weak noise in the back of his throat before he manages to push himself back up, fumbling a moment before he grabs his landline phone, violently shaking hands making it difficult to hold the device still enough to dial the number he needed, bloodstained fingers smearing red on the buttons he presses. When he finally manages to do it, he puts it on speaker as his strength leaves him, leaning against the sink once more.

 _"_ _Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?_ "

Can he even talk in this state? Would his mangled face allow him to formulate a word? He vaguely hears the operator questioning if he’s alright when he doesn’t respond immediately. It takes him a moment, but he manages to choke out a single word without suffocating on his own blood as it seeped down his throat, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue.

"Jig-.. Jigs-s...saw.." He doesn’t hear the operator’s response, because he’s already passed out, crumpling to the floor with a soft thud before he can continue any further. The operator calls out a few times before saying something to another person not on the line. In no time, sirens can be heard faintly in the distance.

 

David Radford has just become the first survivor of a Jigsaw game.

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this enough i might continue writing stuff about david just because there's just not enough content for him out there!


End file.
